Life Is (Not) A Routine
by Sabastu
Summary: Entre las similitudes y la rutina a veces dejamos pasar lo mejor del vivir. Un azulado y una pelirroja que se creían rivales recibirán un regalo sorpresivo de la no siempre tan calmada vida. [AU] [JERZA] [OS] One Shot de San Valentín para la página "Fanfics Fairy Tail" ¡Por un mundo con más JERZA y amor! 7u7)9


**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** .o. / **¡Las CDC de Fanfics Fairy Tail os desean un muy Feliz San Valentín!** Y si no celebráis el día **DDDDD:** ¡Que importa! :D Celebremos el **¡San Valenship!** A,A)9 Un día para babear por nuestros **OTP´s.** (¿?) Cualquier excusa es buena para comer chocolates. **7u7**

 **En fin…** ¡Que disfrutéis la historia! Y ya sabéis… ¡Sus **reviews** me hacen continuar! **QwQ/**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:**

Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro ¡Ni se te ocurra revivir a Simon! Mashima.

* * *

 **Apostilla** :

Fanfic para el **"Especial De San Valentín"** de la página de Facebook **"Fanfics Fairy Tail"**

 **Tema:** Tarjeta (¿s?)

 **Pairing:** JERZA 7u7 3

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Advertencia** **:**

Si no os gusta el dulce no leáis, que esta historia es… azucarada… **7u7 xDD**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

 **°°||°° Life Is (Not) A Routine °°||°°**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A veces dos personas son tan similares que en un inicio, se repelen.

 _Esta es la historia de dos personas de ese tipo._

Ambos rondaban la treintena, y tenían una rutina similar a la que se apegaban desde hacía años. Se levantaban a las cinco de la mañana, observaban el lado de su cama vacío por un momento y le restaban importancia, eran exitosos en lo que hacían y eso los llenaba, por eso lo siguiente que hacían era encender el móvil y verificar los estados en la bolsa para comprobar que ninguna empresa hubiese entrado en una crisis financiera que afectase negativamente los activos que ellos protegían tan celosamente en la Bolsa de Valores.

 _Porque sí, ambos trabajaban en lo mismo._

Luego de desayunar ― _él con café y ella con chocolate_ ― se ponían ropa de deporte y con los audífonos aislándolos del mundo salían a cumplir su rutina diaria en el parque― _él en bicicleta hacia el norte, ella a pie hacia el sur_ ―, se quedaban observando un rato el lago que se encontraba en medio del exuberante parque.

 _Porque sí, ambos vivían cerca, apenas un par de casas los separaban._

Después volvían a su apartamento, revisaban de nuevo los estados en el mundo de las finanzas, se comían un tazón de frutas ― _ella fresas, él naranjas_ ― y se alistaban para ir al trabajo, siempre vestidos de traje ― _ella más formal que él_ ―, y siempre con su maletín lleno de papeles importantes para la batalla diaria con los números cambiantes de la pizarra electrónica del Fairy Street.

 _Porque sí, ambos trabajaban en el mismo lugar._

Al llegar ― _usualmente él unos minutos antes que ella_ ―, se dirigían a sus escritorios con calma mientras repasaban los números de cierre del día anterior y pronosticaban los movimientos del día. Ambos dejaban sus portafolios en el escritorio y antes de la reunión general con sus otros compañeros la pelirroja dejaba la bolsa con la comida para picar durante el caos de la tarde en la mesa donde estaba la cafetera, en medio de dos escritorios. Durante todos esos ocho años ella había sido la encargada de comprar las snacks diarios para todos sus compañeros.

 _Porque sí, ambos trabajaban en esa misma planta._

¿Pero por qué no se saludaban más que con un asentimiento de cabeza al dirigirse prácticamente juntos a la sala de reuniones?

 _Porque sí, ambos eran similares._

Ella era una mujer dura, implacable, competitiva, sabía hacer su trabajo y era considerada la mejor.

Él era un hombre duro, implacable, competitivo, sabía hacer su trabajo y era considerado el mejor.

 _Muy similares._

Sin embargo el no buscar relacionarse a causa de tal _rivalidad_ por el primer puesto, les había impedido observar esas pequeñas diferencias entre ellos, esos detalles que complementarían las aristas de ambos si se relacionasen, no como amantes sino como personas.

Pero ellos no podían ver eso.

 _O tal vez sí los veían, pero se negaban a ello._

Por suerte, en la vida hay más pares de ojos que los propios.

Y gracias a eso, comenzaron una historia en conjunto que empieza en este momento, unos días antes de San Valentín…

― **Buenos días, Erza, Jellal…** ―les saludó alegremente un hombre alto, de rasgos demasiado rectos y una resplandeciente cabellera naranja que combinaba con el mostacho en su rostro― **¿Cómo amanecieron?**

― **Muy bien, Señor Richard** ―respondió la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a la larga mesa― **¿Y usted?**

― **Bien y tranquilo** ―respondió el peliazul y se sentó en la mesa, justo enfrente de la pelirroja, mientras bebía su café.

 _Los cafés del trabajo eran sus favoritos._

― **Yo amanecí perfecto** ―el pelinaranja se sentó en la cabecera de la larga mesa mientras esperaban a los demás corredores de bolsa― **¿Vieron que la famosa bióloga rusa se va a casar con ese escultor griego?**

― **¿El escultor Fullbuster?** ―preguntó la pelirroja, conocía muy bien el trabajo del escultor **― No me lo esperaba… siempre negó los rumores.**

― **Oh, seguro era la timidez que causa el amor…** ―continuó el pelinaranja que adoraba los chismes del corazón― **Se conocieron cuando él ayudó con su arte a las protestas de Green Peace en contra de la caza de ballenas en la que la señorita Loxar era la cabeza. ¿No creen que es una hermosa historia de amor?** ―preguntó emocionado.

― **Vaya que lo es…** ―respondieron los dos corredores de bolsa al mismo tiempo y se miraron sonrojados por tal sincronía, pero solo duró unos segundos, al siguiente momento se dieron su fría ― _y falsa_ ― mirada de competencia y se establecieron en su rivalidad por ser el mejor.

 _No debían de existir dos número uno._

Richard suspiró.

Él pensaba que esos dos no se daban cuenta que ocultaban sus verdaderos sentimientos con esa historia de la rivalidad. Si tan solo Jellal no le hubiese ganado la representación de Heart Kreuz Enterprise con la firma cuando se trasladó allí y si después Erza no le hubiera ganado la representación de Gran Chariot Incorporated la semana siguiente su rivalidad no estaría estorbándoles ahora.

 _«¿Por qué la empresa del contrario tenía que representar el sueño del otro?»_

Richard Buchanan le dio vueltas a esa pregunta y a otras más durante toda la reunión, por suerte sus empleados eran la mar de efectivos porque de lo contrario su falta de atención le podría costar miles de millones de jewels; sin embargo, a Richard no le importaba mucho. A sus cincuenta y siete años él ya sabía lo que era más importante en la vida, ya había tenido y tenía dinero, pero nunca se había sentido más completo que cuando tenía a su esposa a la que había perdido por obsesionarse con ese material sin vida y luego de la pérdida de su hermano en un accidente, supo que la vida era más que hacer crecer la cuenta bancaria o ser el mejor en el trabajo.

 _Y quería que esos dos se enteraran antes de que la vida les cobrase su ingenuidad._

― **¿Alguna duda?** ―la voz del siempre impaciente Sawyer, uno de los empleados de la firma lo trajo de nuevo de sus cavilaciones, observó como todos los demás en la mesa negaron y se levantaron para empezar a prepararse para cuando la Bolsa abriese.

― **Señor Richard…** ―la pelirroja se le había acercado algo preocupada, Richard observó como Jellal se le quedó mirando un rato pero después se había retirado de la sala―, **sobre la reunión de ayer con los nuevos inversores… yo…** ―la mujer se mordió el labio, sabía que si no hubiese sido por la intervención de su amiga Kagura lo hubiese arruinado. Aunque llevase las tarjetas para exponer sus ideas los nervios le ganaban siempre, antes se había engañado a sí misma con respecto a eso, pero desde que la habían grabado para que lo observase ella misma ya no había nada que negar.

― **Entiendo, Erza** ―le habían mandado un reporte sobre ello, también le habían mandado uno sobre Jellal de recursos humanos en donde de nuevo se quejaban porque intimidaba de más a sus compañeros, Erza también recibía de esos de vez en cuando, pero al menos no a diario como el azulado. Richard sabía que ellos no lo hacían a propósito, era simplemente su personalidad, y en el caso de Jellal había que agregar que el tatuaje en su rostro hacia que su usual semblante serio, su altura y su físico poderoso fuese suficiente para causar el sentimiento intimidatorio hacia los demás. Incluso el azulado había empezado a llevar gafas para disimular sus ojos de mirada afilada y no incomodar a sus compañeros.

 _Él en realidad era una persona muy amable._

 _«Si tan solo pudiera hacer que pasen tiempo juntos»_ Richard no sé fijó que la pelirroja se había retirado en el momento en que él había empezado a tararear una vieja balada romántica― **¡EXACTAMENTE!** ―gritó en la vacía sala de reuniones― **¡En el nombre del amor es válido que hago eso! ¿Cierto?** ―emocionado aplaudió dos veces― **Pero… ¿En dónde puse esa tarjeta?**

 _Y mientras buscaba la tarjeta, dos personas seguían pensando que la vida era una rutina._

Justo como la rutina de preparar sus escritorios, con sus tres portátiles encendidas, una con la información de la bolsa, y las otras con los activos de sus distintos clientes, evaluando en tiempo real cada movimiento de los valores financieros. Los teléfonos estaban colocados hábilmente y tan solo esperaban que el reloj marcara las nueve y treinta minutos para iniciar.

 _No sin antes cumplir más pasos de su rutina._

Como la del azulado, luego de servirse otra taza de café y siempre antes de ponerse sus lentes, observaba como la pelirroja se comía un chocolate y respiraba hondo, como si fuese una niña nerviosa.

 _Por alguna razón eso siempre le hacia sonreír._

Como la de la pelirroja, después de comerse el chocolate observaba como el azulado cerraba los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios se colocaba los anteojos que en realidad no necesitaba.

 _Por alguna razón eso siempre le hacia sonreír._

Y así el trabajo iniciaba.

El lugar que al entrar era relativamente silencioso empezaba a bullir en sonido y movimiento.

Teléfonos sonando sin parar.

Gente gritando sobre compra y venta de acciones en lote.

Bufidos al desplomar valores.

Silbidos al aumentar.

Algunos atendiendo dos teléfonos al mismo tiempo mientras colgaban otro.

Alarmas.

Timbres.

Gritos.

Enojo.

Alegría.

Una silla cayéndose porque alguien se enojó por una baja.

Una silla cayendo porque alguien celebra una alza.

Caos.

Ruido.

Más caos.

 _Y a Erza y a Jellal ese caos los hacia sentir vivos._

Tal vez porque aunque fuesen buenos en lo que hacían, no podían predecir todo, y eso hacía que la rutina se desvaneciese, al menos por unas horas disfrutaban de ese aire fresco de expectativa y emoción.

 _Pero el día laboral siempre llegaba a su fin._

― **Venta 350 de las Robe Of Yuan…** ―casi gritó la pelirroja y sonrió. Colgó el teléfono, mientras observaba los números en la pantalla, en cuestión de segundos la Bolsa cerraría y ella había hecho muy buenos movimientos, estiró su cuerpo contra la silla y relajó los músculos, no se dio cuenta que su _rival_ la observaba preocupado.

 _Cuatro de la tarde._

La campana que indicaba el cierre de la Bolsa sonó y se llevó todo el caos con ella.

― **Scarlet…** ―la llamó éste mientras ponía una cara neutral, cuando ella lo volvió a ver prosiguió―, **¿estás bien?** ―observó como ella frunció el ceño pero después asintió― **es que…** ―llevó un brazo hacia atrás y se pasó una mano detrás del cuello para masajear la zona, la mirada de ella siempre lo ponía nervioso― **¿Vendiste 350 de Yuan?**

― **No, compré 350…** ―lo miró como si estuviese loco, aunque aprovechó para deleitarse en como la camisa celeste de vestir se apegaba a su tonificado pecho al tener el brazo hacia atrás.

― **Oh, entonces escuché mal** ―se pasó hacía atrás la mano por el cabello acomodándolo nervioso, sonrió un poco, volvió a su taza de café y no notó como la pelirroja se sonrojaba―, **disculpa por interrumpirte…**

― **N-no hay problema…** ―le sonrió de vuelta y él sintió un cosquilleó extraño, por suerte ella había vuelto a fijar su mirada en la pantalla.

 _Y ninguno se dio cuenta que por esos minutos la rivalidad no existía._

Nunca se daban cuenta cuando eso ocurría, porque a diferencia de su rivalidad, que era algo que ambos se empeñaban en imaginar que existía, la amabilidad entre ellos, el compañerismo y la preocupación por el otro era tan natural que era casi invisible para ellos.

 _Amabilidad_ , como cuando Jellal llevó a Erza a casa porque tenía fiebre, e incluso le preparó la cena.

 _Compañerismo_ , como cuando Erza se ocupó de todas las transacciones que le tocaban a Jellal porque la madre de éste había enfermado de gravedad y él no se podía enfocar en nada.

 _Preocupación_ , como cuando alguno se atrasaba en llegar a la oficina y quien llegaba primero fingía arreglar el escritorio hasta que con cierto alivio veía al otro llegar.

 _Llevaban años en eso, y no se daban cuenta._

― **¡DEMONIOS!** ―gritó la pelirroja de pronto y todos los del piso la volvieron a ver, ya que al haber cerrado la Bolsa la calma reinaba de nuevo.

― **¿Pasó algo, Erza?** ―Kagura, la amiga de la pelirroja se le acercó.

― **Yo…** ―soltó el aire intentando calmarse― **Vendí en lugar de comprar…** ―no podía creerse que cometiese tal error, ni en sus tiempos de aprendiz le había pasado.

― **¿Tú?** ―la castaña la miró incrédula― **¿Estás segura?**

― **Sí, ahí está en el registro electrónico…** ―cabía la posibilidad de que fuese un error de ellos, podía ir y pedir la grabación de la llamada para confirmar la transacción pero sabía que se había equivocado, incluso su _rival_ la había escuchado, por un momento sintió enojo contra él pero lo dejó ir, no era culpa de él que ella estuviese frustrada últimamente y cometiese tal error.

― **¿Fue mucho?**

― **Como un millón de jewels…** ―recostó su frente en el escritorio, la perdida la pagaría la firma, no el cliente, y si comparaba las ganancias de cien millones de jewels que había producido solo la semana anterior un millón no era nada, pero era algo que afrentaba su usual perfección, su responsabilidad y su ética profesional―, **creo que iré a avisar al señor Richard…** ―suspiró y volvió a sentarse correctamente.

― **Si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo…** ―la castaña le palmeó el hombro y la pelirroja estiró los brazos, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza.

― **¡Eres tan adorable!** ―le dijo divertida, ella había entrenado a Kagura y ésta siempre la apoyaba, para la pelirroja era como una hermanita. Erza no notaba que el azulado compañero no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde que había gritado, al principio estaba preocupado pero ahora miraba la escena con una sonrisa, los cambios entre _Erza adulta responsable_ y _Erza niña cariñosa_ siempre le divertían.

― **¡E-er-Erza!** ―carraspeó avergonzada la castaña y se zafó del abrazo.

― **Lo siento, lo siento…** ―sonrió divertida―, **será mejor que vaya ahora…** ―se levantó de la silla y se encaminó junto con la castaña por el pasillo, sonreía aún, pero cualquiera que conociese a esa mujer de falda tubo azul marino hasta media rodilla y saco a la medida, sabía que se sentía mal por la pérdida que causó con su error.

 _Y su rival la conocía muy bien…_

― **Supongo que debo darle una tregua…** ―Jellal solía meterse con ella porque le gustaba verla enojarse, sus ojos chispeantes eran hermosos y ver como por sus movimientos bruscos al debatir con él se le escapan rizos escarlata del perfecto moño que siempre andaba, hacían que molestarla fuera uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, pero hoy no era el día.

 _Pero sí podía hacer otra cosa…_

Abrió su maletín y sacó una chocolatina de las que siempre llevaba, pero esa en particular era especial. Era una con relleno de fresa. Se levantó y con mucho disimulo la dejó en el escritorio de la pelirroja.

 _¿Cuántas le había dejado ya a través de los años?_

No lo recordaba, pero desde que le dio la primera y la vio sonreír emocionada por la sorpresa no pudo dejar de hacer lo mismo siempre que la veía decaída.

 _Desde entonces era lo que primero verificaba llevar en su maletín antes de salir hacia el trabajo._

Y cuando ella volvió media hora más tarde, oyó su pequeño y adorable _"Oh"_ de sorpresa. Jellal sonrió y fingió estar concentrado en los papeles que debía de dejar antes de irse.

― **Fernandes…** ―el azulado fingió un poco de molestia y con el ceño fruncido la miró― **¿viste quién dejó esto en mi escritorio?** ―el alzó una ceja y negó― **No estoy atento a tu espacio, Scarlet.**

― **Ya…** ―le sonrió y Jellal apenas y contuvo la sorpresa que se formaba en su rostro―, **solo… quería agradecerle…** ―bajó la mirada sonrojada―. **Es… algo muy lindo…** ―y dejando a su compañero perplejo se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a hacer su papeleo con una sonrisa.

 _Ella sabía que había sido él._

Durante los dos primeros años había dejado que el en ese entonces desconocido la sorprendiera con un dulce siempre que se sentía decaída, pero luego su curiosidad pudo con ella, así que puso a grabar a su celular todos los días sobre su escritorio, y luego de un mes de grabaciones, lo descubrió.

 _Jellal Fernandes, su rival…_

No entendía porque lo hacia si se suponía que él no la soportaba por ser su mayor competencia, pero no quería darle vueltas al asunto. Tal vez solo era compañerismo, así como ella siempre preparaba café fresco por las mañanas, a pesar de que ella no tomaba.

 _Y el que ella comprara la marca de café favorita del azulado, era por pura casualidad._

― **Scarlet, Fernandes** ―una voz aburrida habló detrás de ellos― **Buchanan dice que se presenten en su oficina cuando entreguen los papeles a los de registro** ―el hombre moreno y de cabello rojizo siguió su camino luego de dar el mensaje, ni siquiera se fijó cuando ambos asintieron con el mismo gesto de cabeza, él moreno estaba concentrado sonriéndole con picardía a una mujer de cabello morado que se le acercaba por el pasillo.

 _Ellos tampoco se dieron cuenta de su sincronía._

Pero el hombre que los había llamado a su oficina y los observaba desde un piso arriba del lado contrario de donde estaban ellos lo había visto y sonreía, no le decían _"Hot Eye, del ojo celestial"_ solo por la capacidad que siempre demostraba para predecir el movimiento de los números en la pizarra electrónica, no…

 _Desde que perdió a quienes más amó, su vista nunca se perdía lo importante…_

Golpeó una tarjeta contra su mano y entró a su oficina, era hora de ayudar a unos tercos y ciegos empleados.

Y esos empleados no imaginaban nada de lo que estaba por pasar cuando entraron y se sentaron frente a su jefe.

 _La vida convivía con la rutina, pero no era su normativa._

― **Erza, Jellal, me alegra verlos de nuevo** ―ambos asintieron con cortesía―, **aunque esta vez sea para algo difícil…**

― **¿Difícil?** ―la pelirroja lo miró extrañada―, **si es por mi error de hoy estoy segura que el monto puede ser cubierto sin problemas.**

― **Oh, no…** ―negó con una sonrisa―, **ya te dije que** **es un monto ridículo si se compara con tus ganancias de hoy. Eso no es, verán** ―miró serio a la pelirroja y ésta se tensó, la mirada de Richard podía ser intimidante cuando quería― **de nuevo he recibido una nota de mal desempeño en las reuniones con los nuevos inversores, esto no puede seguir pasando** ―la mujer bajó el rostro apenada, el azulado iba a hablar pero Richard habló primero―, **en cuanto a Jellal, recursos humanos sabe que no intimidas a la gente por placer, pero debes de mejorar tus maneras, a veces eres muy seco y cortante, sé que eres por naturaleza serio, pero no creas un buen ambiente laboral** ―Jellal bufó, ya era el colmo que en tres años que llevaba trabajando allí algunos de sus colegas se siguieran intimidando por su rostro serio, era ridículo para él, ni que fuese un criminal renegado.

― **¡Jellal nunca ha intimidado a nadie!** ―se encontró diciendo la pelirroja de la nada, por un momento se iba a detener en su defensa a su _rival_ , pero ella no toleraba las injusticias―. **No es culpa de él que los demás tengan algún complejo de inferioridad… ¡Incluso cuando alguien necesita ayuda Jellal es uno de los primeros en ofrecerse!** ―el azulado la miró sorprendido y aunque Erza sintió sus ojos clavados en ella y sintió su cara arder, no se detuvo―. **Se supone que aquí todos somos adultos, a los que deberían de darle una charla con recursos humanos sería a esos que se quejan como niñitos de escuela. Esto es un lugar de trabajo no un antro para socializar** ―bufó enojada y se cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho totalmente indignada, mientras que Richard sonreía emocionado y Jellal se mordía internamente la mejilla para no sonreír abiertamente.

― **¡Exactamente!** ―la secundó Richard― **Eso es justo lo que pienso, pero recursos humanos no me escucha, pero no se preocupen, ya me encargaré de aclararlo, sin embargo me han pedido que los suspenda…**

― **¿¡Qué!?** ―gritaron ambos y se levantaron de la silla.

― **Yo también creo que es demasiado, pero necesito tiempo para exponer sus realidades, sin embargo logré evitar la suspensión a cambio de que ustedes vayan a un taller especial…** ―soltó misterioso y ambos se sentaron lentamente mientras analizaban al hombre.

― **¿Taller especial?** ―preguntó precavida la mujer.

― **Así es… dura una semana y les ayudará con sus problemas. Es eso o la suspensión por un mes…**

― **¿¡Un mes!?** ―se volvieron a levantar en sincronía durante el reclamo.

― **Sí** ―carraspeó nervioso por la mirada enojada de sus más feroces corredores de bolsa―, **hice lo posible pero…**

― **¿¡Qué pasará con nuestros clientes!?**

― **¿¡Y con nuestras cuentas!?**

― **Yo… yo me haría cargo, pero… probablemente algunas pasen a manos de los nuevos…**

― **¿¡Novatos!?** ―la pelirroja golpeó el escritorio― **¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!**

― **¡Llevamos años ganándonos su confianza!**

― **Si van al taller no tienen que dejar de laborar…** ―soltó cómplice y lo miraron interesados.

― **¿Eso es cierto?**

― **¡Ciertamente!** ―asintió emocionado―. **Yo me encargué de que los dejasen laborar si iban al taller para mejorar sus cadencias…**

― **¿A qué hora se imparte?** ―preguntó la mujer.

― **Siete de la noche, dura dos horas y es cerca del parque central de Magnolia…**

― **Suena muy bien…** ―susurró el azulado y cuando Richard se daba por victorioso ambos lo miraron con sospecha en la mirada.

―… **y eso es lo sospechoso…** ―terminó por Jellal la pelirroja.

― **N-no… que va…** ―Richard tomó una postura autoritaria―, **además si no quieren no van, llamaré a recursos humanos para que tramiten su suspensión, probablemente mañana tendremos que reunirnos para repartir sus cuentas entre los nov…**

― **¡Alto!** ―Erza se mordió el labio― **¡Acepto!**

― **Scarlet…** ―la miró preocupado el azulado― **¿estás segura?**

― **No, pero…** ―soltó el aire retenido―, **no quiero arriesgar a mis clientes…**

La cara preocupada de ella hizo que el peliazul se decidiese.

― **Yo también acepto…** ―vio a la pelirroja más tranquila y se sintió algo feliz por estar en eso juntos―, **pero presentaré mi queja ante recursos humanos.**

― **¡Claro que lo harás!** ―la pelirroja le palmeó el hombro en apoyo y luego se sonrojó―. **Es de-decir… es lo justo…** ―sus miradas se quedaron fijas en el otro, Erza veía su reflejo sonrojado en los lentes del hombre y Jellal veía el sonrojo en ella.

Richard los dejó en su mundo un rato y fingió hojear la agenda que siempre llevaba en la mano.

Un par de minutos bastó para que, totalmente avergonzados, se dejasen de mirar.

― **¿C-cu-cuando em-empezamos?** ―balbuceó la pelirroja mientras Jellal se quitaba los lentes y fingía limpiarlos.

― **Oh…** ―Richard dejó de observar la libreta―, **es lo que estoy revisando… ¿Desde hoy les sirve?**

― **¿Hoy?** ―La pelirroja no tenía ni que pensar mucho, su agenda social casi siempre estaba en blanco, pero no quería parecer tan socialmente aislada frente al azulado así que se tomó su tiempo antes de responder―. **Sí, claro…** ―miró a su compañero o más bien _rival_ ―, **si Fernandes no tiene inconveniente…** _―«O la novia no tiene inconveniente»_ se encontró pensando al recordar que Jellal siempre recibía llamadas en la tarde que contestaba sonriendo y con un amoroso _"Dime cariño"_

― **No tengo ninguno…** ―respondió extrañado de que la pelirroja no tuviese que consultarlo con el hombre pelinegro que solía llevarle pastelillos varias veces a la semana.

― **Pues bien, todo arreglado, será como dice Macbeth** _ **"No engañaran, generarán ilusiones"**_

Ambos fruncieron el ceño, ellos habían leído esa obra de Shakespeare y esa línea no les sonaba.

― **Eso no es de Macbeth…** ―habló el azulado por ambos.

― **Oh…** ―rió divertido su jefe―, **claro que es de Macbeth** ―les extendió una tarjeta con la dirección del lugar al que debían acudir―. **Macbeth Midnight… su profesor del taller de teatro.**

Jellal abrió los ojos con horror, curiosamente en los de la pelirroja había emoción.

 _Sin duda ellos eran similares, pero no iguales._

Y en las clases aprendieron más sobre el otro.

Ese mismo día Jellal descubrió que Erza no soportaba que pagaran por ella, así que el taxi que usaron para llegar al lugar lo pagaron a medias, también descubrió que a pesar de lo nerviosa que se ponía al hablar ante un público le gustaba mucho estar frente a uno. Descubrió también que le gustaban los poemas un tanto oscuros, pero que también se le daba pésimo recitarlos.

 _Y sus pucheros eran más adorables cada vez que los veía._

Erza descubrió que Jellal parecía criado a la antigua, insistió en pagar el taxi, le abrió la puerta del vehículo y del aula donde recibirían el taller. También descubrió que no era mucho de poesía, pero si era un gran lector de misterio y a diferencia de ella no se cohibía ante el público, se le daba de maravilla recitar, tanto que quiso haber grabado cuando su voz apasionada, aterciopelada y profunda recitó en inglés las líneas del poema de _Annabel Lee_ con un perfecto y seductor acento británico _._

 _Y las arruguitas junto a la boca que se le hacían al sonreír eran muy atractivas._

Habían vuelto juntos, caminando por el parque. Vivían cerca y era inevitable. Sin embargo no conversaron, solo el sonido de sus pasos los acompañó.

Eso cambió la siguiente noche, en que hacía mucho viento y sí hablaron. El clima fue su conversación durante los quince minutos que duraba su caminata.

A la tercera noche intercambiaron impresiones sobre las caídas inesperadas en la bolsa y lo nerviosos que siempre estaban al iniciar el día por justamente esas sorpresas que podían suceder. Reafirmaron una vez más lo excelentes que eran ambos en lo que hacían.

A la mañana siguiente se saludaron amablemente, sonrieron incluso, y en la noche, luego de que Erza tartamudeara un poco menos de lo usual y Jellal se equivocará al recitar cuando el profesor Macbeth le soplará en la nuca en su lección de _"improvisar ante circunstancias varias",_ su caminata duró veinte minutos más de lo usual.

A la quinta noche conversaron sobre sus familias y Erza había descubierto que con quien hablaba Jellal todas las tardes era su hermana Wendy y el azulado averiguó que quien le traía los pasteles a Erza era un empleado de su abuelo Yajima que era dueño de un restaurante. Una conversación simple terminó revelando esa información que hizo a ambos sonreír mientras se quedaban dormidos en sus camas.

Y en la penúltima noche, recibieron la noticia de que debían pasar un examen para graduarse, debían actuar una escena a la perfección o tendrían que repetir el curso, y Richard les advirtió en el día que si no pasaban ese examen sería recursos humanos el que los suspendería; por _suerte_. cuando la pelirroja fue a reclamar, la encargada del departamento, Layla Heartfilia, les había confirmado la situación.

 _Richard sabía que para expandir el amor se necesitan algunos cómplices._

― **Bien** ―el profesor de cabellera bicolor batió sus largas pestañas―, **les repartiré tarjetas al azar, si tienen la misma letra serán pareja y actuarán lo que indica mi cuaderno especial para cada letra** ― dejó una tarjeta frente a cada uno de los catorce integrantes del taller.

― **¡Yo con la enana! ¡Gee Hee!** ―gritó un azabache de larga cabellera mientras desordenaba el cabello de una pequeña peliceleste― **Letra C…** ―buscó en el cuaderno del profesor **― C1 es un bebé y C2 le amaman…** ―calló y se puso pálido, tan pálido como la pequeña mujer― **¿¡Qué!?**

― **Es lo que hay…** ―Macbeth se echó el cabello hacia atrás, le quitó su cuaderno y les pasó los guiones― **Tienen media hora para aprenderlo…** ―el azabache se levantó, se echó a la azulada al hombro y salió del aula ante las protestas avergonzadas de la chica.

― **Una pareja menos…** ―Macbeth elevó los hombros y miró a los demás― **¿Qué esperan?** ―chasqueó los dedos― **¡Revisen!**

 _Y una a una varias parejas se fueron retirando._

Aparte de amamantar, había una escena de cama que les había tocado a dos hombres llamados Rogue y Sting que al parecer eran amigos pero no tanto como para fingir pasión de alcoba bajo las sabanas, bufaron enojados y avergonzados mientras rezongaban que mejor hubiesen ido con una tal Minerva y una tal Yukino. Luego una mujer llamada Cana que no tuvo problemas con su papel de interpretar a una alcohólica junto a su novio recién conocido Bacchus y un tipo que aunque su pareja no quiso hacer la escena se quedó y dijo que interpretaría su papel de fetichista sexual aunque tuviese que hacerlo con la escoba, Max se llamaba por cierto.

 _Cada raro te presenta la vida._

― **G1** ―habló Jellal y Erza lo miró mostrándole el papel con un G2 en el.

― **Vaya casualidad…** ―dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y el profesor Midnight puso los ojos en blanco, era obvio que no era casualidad, ese era un favor que hacia para Richard.

― **Bien, aquí tienen…** ―el profesor de labios oscuros les dio un libreto **― Les toca, primer beso… Tienen media hora…**

Ambos boquearon y enrojecieron.

― **Pr-profesor…** ―llamó la pelirroja―, **no… no podemos cambiar con…**

― **¡No, no y no!** ―remató cada _no_ con un movimiento de sus dedos―. **Es esto o nada…** ―miró a Jellal―, **pero sí ella no quiere hacerlo, yo puedo sustituirla…** ―le cerró un ojo.

― **¡NO!** ―dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y enrojecieron más.

― **Es d-decir…** ―carraspeó la pelirroja―, **tengo que pasar el examen…**

― **Exacto…** ―secundó el peliazul aún consternado tanto por el tema como por la propuesta del profesor―, **no podemos… f-fallar…**

― **Pues bueno, no pierdan tiempo...** ―chasqueó de nuevo los dedos― **¡Más les vale que el beso sea creíble!** ―bostezó después y se alejó de ellos.

Y ambos quedaron aislados, viéndose y con la cara ardiendo.

 _Y las ganas bullendo…_

Sin embargo no hablaron, se dedicaron a leer las líneas que debían memorizar, y con cada línea leída su corazón latía más rápido y su incomodidad crecía. Jellal bebió tanta agua que tuvo que ir dos veces al baño, Erza comió tantos dulces que sentía que se le habían hecho caries y cuando ambos leyeron la parte del detallado beso tuvieron que salir con la excusa de llamar por teléfono.

 _Pero era aire lo que necesitaban…_

Y la media hora, pasó…

Cana y Bacchus reprobaron, su actuación como borrachos fue impecable, pero utilizaron alcohol de verdad y el profesor Macbeth lo consideró trampa.

En cuanto el amor enfermizo que debía mostrar el hombre llamado Max por una escoba, fue tan real ― _y perturbador_ ― que todos se sintieron un poco sucios después de la representación del castaño. Max aprobó, pero el profesor rechazó su matrícula para el curso de teatro avanzado.

Y Jellal y Erza empezaron bien, era un diálogo normal en un parque. Él le prestaba la chaqueta por causa del frío y ella sonreía tontamente emocionada, pero después Erza no dejaba de tartamudear y Jellal no podía evitar carraspear a cada momento, cuando se abrazaron parecían dos robots y en la escena del beso ambos se congelaron y sus mentes quedaron en blanco.

Jellal tomó a Erza de los hombros y la alejó de él.

― **¡FATAL!** ―siseó el de cabello bicolor― **¡Reprobados!** **Clase terminada…** ―los otros cuatro participantes que habían quedado se retiraron felices con sus resultados, unos estaban alcoholizados y al otro el profesor le había regalado la escoba.

― **Pr-profesor…** ―se acercó nerviosa la pelirroja―, **po-podríamos repetirlo…** ―no sabía que le había pasado, su corazón había latido tan fuerte al sentir las manos de Jellal rodear su cintura que había olvidado como respirar.

― **No podemos reprobar** ―secundó el azulado que trataba de disimular su nerviosismo, cuando se inclinó hacia la pelirroja y miró sus labios su cerebro había colapsado.

― **¡Solo teníais que besaros! ¿Acaso no pueden con algo tan simple?**

― **E-es que…** ―balbuceó el azulado.

― **Nada de excusas** ―le detuvo con la palma de la mano―, **¿qué me ibas a decir? ¡Que tienes una prometida!** ―rió con ganas con eso.

― **Profesor Macbeth, eso es…** ―el azulado puso los ojos en blanco―, **francamente ridículo** ―la pelirroja tuvo que asentir ante tal verdad.

― **Pues… lo-sien-to** ―cerró su bolso de diseñador y los señaló con el dedo―, **no hay segundas oportunidades en mi escuela…** ―se miró las uñas―, **habrá un nuevo curso en un mes, son libres de volver a matricularse…**

― **¡NO!** ―casi grita la pelirroja― **¡Nos suspenderán del trabajo! Se supone que esto es como una terapia o un ejercicio para mejorar…** ―se llevó la mano a la cara frustrada **― ¡Solo una oportunidad!**

― **Profesor Macbeth… solo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo…**

― **Humm… sus actuaciones son tan malas que estoy seguro que ni dándoles un año entero…**

― **No un año, un día estaría bien…** ―no, Jellal lo sabía, él no estaba preparado para besar a Erza Scarlet, lo había descubierto en esos días en que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos hablando de sus vidas y dejando de ser solo compañeros de trabajo, Erza Scarlet le gustaba, mucho, probablemente le gustó desde el primer día en que la vio y por eso quiso ganarle a Heart Kreuz como cliente, quería llamar su atención, y ahora…

 _Ahora tal vez lo que sentía por ella era algo aún más grande que gustar…_

― **Solo necesitamos… pr-prácticar…** ―balbuceó la pelirroja al recordar que esa práctica incluía besar a su apuesto compañero _«¡Mi acérrimo rival!»_ se corrigió la mujer.

― **No ~** ―canturreó mientras sacudía su bolso como quitándole polvo inexistente.

― **¡Le conseguiré un descuento de por vida en la tienda Fairy & Gabanna! **―intentó la mujer.

― **¿Descuento?** ―la miró interesado, era su diseñador favorito― **¿De cuánto estamos hablando?**

― **Quince…** ―respondió la pelirroja, Fairy  & Gabanna era uno de sus clientes y estaba segura de poder conseguir hasta un cincuenta, pero las ofertas había que iniciarlas bajas.

Jellal la miró con aprobación y ella se sintió más segura.

― **Ummm, no sé…** ―de pronto el profesor no parecía nada interesado y el azulado se dio por vencido.

― **Treinta…** ―continuó la pelirroja, pero el de labios oscuros solo se colocó el bolso en el hombro, sin embargo la mujer no se rendía fácil y el profesor Macbeth les había hablado de sus gustos literarios muy abiertamente―, **mi última oferta, treinta y cinco y el último libro de Madame Pegasus autografiado…**

Jellal observó divertido como la ilusión de indiferencia que había creado Macbeth Midnight caía pedazo a pedazo.

― **¡Cruce de espadas… autografiado!** ―la miró emocionado y fingió pensarlo, pero ya no engañaba a nadie.

― **Así es…** ―Erza no veía como Jellal la miraba con admiración.

― **Bien, pero tendrán que hacer el ejercicio que les mande y sin quejas, cada paso y si fallan en algo no habrá más oportunidades… ¿Trato hecho?** ―les amenazó y ambos asintieron emocionados―. **Espero que sean personas de palabra.**

― **Lo somos** ―afirmó la pelirroja por ambos.

― **Bien. Como mañana es el último día que estaré en Magnolia deben de realizarlo mañana mismo** ―volvieron a asentir y el profesor sacó unos sobres de su bolso― **Miren, mañana tendrán una especie de cita** ―ambos iban hablar pero los detuvo con un gesto de la mano― **¡Me dieron su palabra así que se joden!** ―los vio enrojecer y sonrió― **A las ocho será la cita, porque obviamente no irán vestidos con la ropa del trabajo, estoy cansada, digo, cansado de verlos con esos trajes aburridos** ―les señaló de arriba abajo―, **de hecho…** ―les pasó un sobre que decía UNO― **Allí hay dos tarjetas, una para cada uno, léanlas al llegar a casa y no se la muestren al otro, la rosa es para él y la celeste es para ella…** ―le miraron extrañados por los colores y el alzó la ceja― **¿Qué? ¿Acaso un color define el género?** ―ambos asintieron, sin duda tenía razón― **los otros seis sobres solo traen una tarjeta, leerán una cada media hora y harán a pies juntillas lo que dicen, de lo contrario serán** ―movió sus dedos para acentuar― **re-pro-ba-dos…**

― **¿Acaso usted irá con nosotros?** ―la pelirroja y el azulado estaban tan nerviosos por pensar en una cita en la que cualquier cosa podría ocurrir que no se pusieron a pensar en el por qué el profesor traía planeado algo tan elaborado.

― **Vigilaré de lejos, también tengo una cita cerca de donde estarán ustedes…** ―respondió con simpleza― **¿Ahora aceptarán realmente o no?**

Ambos suspiraron pero evitaron mirarse.

― **Aceptamos…** ―respondieron al mismo tiempo, pensando en el por qué demonios tenían que ser tan responsables que no soportaban el fallarle a sus clientes.

 _O al menos eso querían pensar que era la razón para aceptar esa cita._

Y esa noche su vuelta a casa volvió a ser silenciosa y rápida.

Cuando se vieron en el trabajo se saludaron incómodos pero igual caminaron juntos a la oficina de reuniones y volvieron juntos hasta su escritorio, Erza le preparó más café y Jellal le regaló de las galletas caseras que su abuela Ultear le había mandado. Ambos estuvieron impecables con las transacciones del día, pero sus pensamientos divagaban en otro mundo, tan idos estaban que no repararon en el montón de chocolates que les regalaron durante el día ni en los corazones que adornaban todo el edificio.

 _Ellos ya veían corazones en sus propios pensamientos._

A las seis y media salieron del trabajo y aunque generalmente volvían a casa a pie esta vez tomaron taxi.

 _Por separado._

A las siete cuarenta y cinco Jellal ya estaba esperando frente a la cafetería francesa que indicaba la primera tarjeta del profesor, se estaba maldiciendo a sí mismo porque hasta ahora caía en cuenta que ese día era justamente el día más romántico del año.

 _El bendito San Valentin._

Llevaba muchos años sin celebrarlo y muchos más sin que verdaderamente le importase, pero ahora era diferente, estaba por tener una cita con su pelirroja compañera, eso no era malo, pero le molestaba que solo era algo casi que obligatorio, estaba seguro de que ella nunca aceptaría algo así si no fuese porque era un caso que implicaba el trabajo.

 _Le dolía un poco, bastante en realidad._

― **¿Jellal?** ―una voz a su espalda que conocía muy bien hizo que su adolorido corazón latiese veloz, en esos días ella había dejado de llamarle por el apellido y nunca antes le había gustado tanto su nombre como cuando lo escuchaba venir de ella. Tomó aire y se volteó.

 _Y volvió a perder el aire._

Su compañera estaba más hermosa de lo usual, con un vestido de manga media y escote cuadrado que acentuaba una apetecible clavícula y sus atributos que ya de por sí no necesitaban ser resaltados, el verde de la prenda ensalzaba color de esa hermosa cabellera escarlata que traía recogida con una cinta del mismo tono en una adorable cola de caballo.

 _¡Como le gustaba ese color!_

Al igual que le gustó ver las piernas desnudas de la mujer, ya que en el trabajo siempre usaba unas delicadas mallas negras, y eran hermosas con mallas o sin mallas, pero su piel cremosa era digna de admirarse y él se deleitó con ello.

― **¿Has esperado mucho?** ―preguntó preocupada y nerviosa, no esperaba que el tuviese la idea de llegar con bastante tiempo adicional, ella quería estar primero e intentar calmarse, en especial porque ahora viéndolo con sus pantalones de mezclilla oscuro que marcaban sus fuertes piernas y bien formado trasero le era difícil lograr tal cometido, y ni hablar de esa camisa negra sencilla que solo ensalzaba el buen corte de su americana azul marino y que hacía más notoria su amplia espalda y masculinos hombros, pero había algo más, esta vez llevaba el cabello despeinado, no hacía atrás como solía llevarlo en el trabajo, no podía creer que solo con ese cambio pudiese aumentar su atractivo que ya de por sí era bastante alto sin parecer recién salido de una _interesante_ sesión de cama como lo parecía ahora.

 _¡Cómo hacia calor!_

― **N-no…** ―carraspeó y se acomodó los lentes―, **acabo de llegar… ¿Entramos?** ―le señaló la cafetería y ella asintió apenada en cuando observó la decoración de la parte exterior.

 _«¡Maldita sea, es San Valentin!»_ ¿Cómo era posible que se le olvidase a ella esa fecha? ¡A ella, que era una amante de los dulces! Y además… ¡Estaría en San Valentín con su _rival…_! Lo miró de soslayo mientras entraban _«Mi apuesto rival»_ tropezó cuando lo vio sonreír con cortesía a la mesera que los recibía y los llevaba a una mesa vacía.

― **¿Estás bien?** ―la sujetó del brazo cuando la vio trastabillar.

― **S-sí…** ―se soltó con delicadeza de la fuerte mano del azulado―, **pisé mal la alfombra, soy un poco torpe en tacones…** _―«¡Eres una mentirosa Erza Scarlet!»_ Se reclamó a sí misma, ella era una experta en la materia y esos tacones de sus botines café eran altos pero increíblemente cómodos. _«Y aún así él es más alto que yo»_ Se mordió el labio. A ella siempre le habían gustado los hombres altos _«¿¡Y ahora en qué demonios estoy pensando!?»_ Se regañó mientras se sentaba en la silla que Jellal corría para ella.

― **Es un lindo lugar…** ―habló el azulado sentado frente a ella admirando la arquitectura clásica y los colores neutros. Un arreglo con flores y corazones en medio de la mesa le tapaba la mitad del rostro.

― **Oh, sí…** ―agradeció cuando la mesera les trajo el menú, tanto porque tenía hambre como porque estaba nerviosa.

― **Dicen que su pastel especial es de lo mejor para los amantes** ―se sonrojó y agregó rápidamente― **a-amantes del dulce…** **Gâteau De Fee** **se llama… chocolate blanco y pastel de queso, creo que también lleva una crema…**

― **Suena increíble… ¿Cómo no lo había escuchado antes?** ―lo miró emocionada― **¡Tengo que probarlo!** ―declaró tan seriamente que el azulado no pudo evitar sonreír por la actitud tan seria que tomaba por un dulce.

― **Supongo que porque esta cafetería abrió apenas hace unos días** ―el teléfono de ambos sonó y lo revisaron.

" _Hora de abrir el sobre con la tarjeta DOS. No ordenen hasta que lean lo que dice. Apruebo sus vestuarios, de verdad que necesitaban ayuda_

― _Macdiva"_

Ambos rieron por el apelativo, sin duda lo definía.

Jellal sacó los sobres y tomó el que decía DOS, lo abrió, sacó la tarjeta, la leyó y se la pasó avergonzado a la pelirroja. Erza la tomó dudosa y leyó.

" _Pedirán dos bebidas pero solo un postre con dos cucharas, se darán de comer el uno al otro. Si es que no son cobardes._ _ **ewé)s**_ _"_

― **¡Estúpido Macbeth!** ―susurró la pelirroja enojada.

― **Scarlet, no te preocupes, no tienes que forzarte a…**

― **¡Nada!** ―le miró llena de decisión― **¿¡Cómo se atreve a llamarnos cobardes!?** ―el azulado abrió los ojos sorprendido de que eso fuese lo que molestase a la mujer― **¡Ya verá ese desalineado!** ―levantó la mano y la mesera se les acercó **― Un café negro extra fuerte, un chocolate caliente son azúcar y un** **Gâteau de fee** **… completo…** ―agregó, ya que iban a compartirlo, pues no había de otra.

― **Y dos cucharas…** ―añadió Jellal divertido.

― **S-sí…. Dos…** ―bajó la mirada apenada procesando lo de tener que alimentar al otro.

 _Lo que empezaron hacer diez minutos después…_

La primera cucharada fue incómoda.

Jellal insistió en que ella debía ser la primera en probarlo y con calma profusa había cortado con la cuchara un trozo del postre y lo había acercado a la boca de ésta, Erza había abierto la boca tan despacio que Jellal tuvo que tragar grueso varias veces al ver esos lindos y jugosos labios abrirse para él. ¡Que tortura! En especial después cuando degustó el postre cerró los ojos y soltó un suave gemido.

Jellal respiró hondo.

 _Al parecer con ella, él era un chico fácil._

Erza degustó con calma tan delicioso manjar, luego recordó su deber, abrió los ojos y se topó con los ojos del azulado, aunque usaba gafas notó que el color miel de sus ojos era más oscuro de lo usual, ni siquiera se le veían las motitas verdes que a veces vislumbraba cuando lo veía con buena luz _«Tal vez las imagino»_ se dijo así misma y tomó del postre y lo llevó hasta la boca atractiva del azulado, para ser hombre tenía unos labios muy generosos, se puso nerviosa al pensar en lo que esos labios podían hacer y terminó embarrando al azulado de pastel en la mejilla.

― **¡Oh no! ¡De v-verdad lo siento!** ―observó abochornada al azulado reír y se maravilló con esas arruguitas junto a su boca y un hoyuelo que antes no había notado.

― **Está bien, Scarlet** ―tomó la crema en su mejilla con el dedo pulgar y se lo chupó―, **supongo que me lo merecía, yo escondí tus lapiceros el miércoles…** ―confesó divertido.

― **¡Fuiste tú!** ―le reclamó con la cuchara y cuando él iba a hablar le metió la cuchara en la boca **―¡Ya lo suponía!**

― **Culpable…** ―agregó el peliazul tragando el pastel que era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

Y entre más bromas y crema embarrada terminaron el pastel.

Erza pensó que si el pastelero creador de esa obra maestra estaba casado su esposa debía de ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo, o tal vez la segunda, por alguna razón se encontró pensando que la mujer más afortunada del mundo sería la que se casase con su _rival,_ después de todo era un buen hombre, todas las fresas del postre se las había dejado a ella.

 _Él siempre era gentil._

Sus móviles volvieron a sonar con el aviso de que leyesen la tarjeta TRES.

" _Ahora a la librería. Deben ir de la mano y regalarse un libro sorpresa, no lo abran hasta llegar a sus casas. ¿Sabrán que regalarse?_ _ **:s**_ _"_

Tragando grueso ambos pagaron la cuenta y se dieron la mano de manera nerviosa.

 _Para Erza_ , la mano de Jellal era grande, de dedos largos, cálida y fuerte.

 _Para Jellal_ , la mano de Erza era suave, delicada, pero fuerte a pesar de que era más pequeña que la de él.

Hablaron un poco sobre lo que veían, aunque ambos se negaban a comentar sobre las ofertas de chocolates y corazones, o sobre los vendedores de rosas, ni de las parejas que llenaban las calles, de hecho se escondieron de una pareja conformada por una mujer peliverde y un azabache, eran Bizca y Alzack, compañeros de trabajo recién casados, no les convenía ser vistos en ese momento y que se crearan rumores en el trabajo.

 _Era San Valentín, pero eso no era una cita de verdad._

Al llegar a la librería observaron que habían varias parejas más, una en especial les llamó la atención, la de una mujer de larga cabellera rubia que parecía una muñequita y un chico de cabello negro que le alcanzaba un libro de física cuántica que ella no podía alcanzar debido a su altura, ella hizo un puchero cuando el azabache lo siguió sosteniendo en lo alto con una cara totalmente sería, pero luego se lo dio y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verla sonreír emocionada.

Él azabache se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente haciéndola sonrojar.

 _Después de eso los jóvenes se habían ido a buscar más libros de la mano._

Así como seguían ellos, pero como debían de regalar un libro sorpresa tuvieron que separar sus manos.

Jellal se encaminó hacia la parte de historia, una vez había escuchado a Erza y a Kagura hablar emocionadas sobre una colección de espadas y armaduras, así que su elección sería un libro de ese tipo.

Erza se encaminó a la zona de ciencias, una vez escuchó como Jellal y Layla hablaban emocionados sobre cuerpos celestes. Intuía que era un tema que interesaba en demasía al azulado.

Cuando pagaron los libros pidieron el servicio de envoltura y luego, cuando se encontraron cerca de la puerta se los entregaron con nerviosismo evidente.

Y de nuevo el aviso llegó.

La tarjeta CUATRO debía ser leída.

" _Vayan a la plaza del Boulevard, escuchen el concierto sinfónico y hablen sobre música. Ninguno canta bien así que ahórrense los coros._ _ **Xp**_ _"_

― **Sin duda es una persona que se hace querer…** ―susurró el azulado y la pelirroja rió divertida. Salieron con sus regalos en las bolsas de la librería, se encaminaron de la mano ― _fue automática tal acción_ ― hacia el siguiente destino. Un hombre se acercó a ellos y ofreció de sus rosas, Jellal compró una y se la regaló a Erza, ella compró otra y se la regaló a él.

 _El vendedor rió de la pareja tan extraña._

Al llegar disfrutaron del sonido de los violines y las guitarras, un chico pelirosa bailaba de manera atarantada con una chica rubia que se parecía a su jefa de recursos humanos, el chico reía totalmente divertido y la chica sonrojada le seguía el paso con una linda sonrisa, sin importarle que todos reían al verlos o que el viento aumentaba y la despeinaba por completo.

Erza sintió algo sobre sus hombros.

― **Hace frío…** ―fue lo que dijo el peliazul cuando ella lo miró al percibir su americana en los hombros―, **apuesto que Macbeth no te dejó usar abrigo…** ―en la tarjeta de él decía expresamente que debía llevar un abrigo, así que supuso que en la de ella se lo prohibía.

― **Así fue** ―asintió tímida―, **supongo que porque la obra lo decía…**

― **Probablemente…** ―sonrió al ver que ella se colocaba la americana.

― **Gracias** ―sacó su móvil como excusa para respirar con tranquilidad del masculino aroma que ahora la envolvía―, **ahora hablemos de música…**

 _Y hablaron._

Ambos no tenían ningún problema con los géneros, simplemente si algo les gustaba lo escuchaban y si algo no les gustaba pues simplemente se lo dejaban a los que sí. Aunque Jellal sí tenía una tendencia al rock clásico y Erza tenía una tendencia al Indie, igual disfrutaron mucho de intercambiar música, pero era tanta y tan poco tiempo antes de que llegase el siguiente aviso, que decidieron intercambiar su playlist de _Spotytail._

Y así también descubrieron sus nicks en el mundo cibernético.

 _Titania y Mystogan._

Sonrieron porque sabían que en la web podías ser quien quisieses sin sentirte apenado.

 _Y así, a la tarjeta CINCO le llegó su turno._

" _Vayan al lago del parque y háganse una pregunta que siempre hayan tenido sobre el otro. Deben abrazarse al llegar y no soltarse hasta que toque la siguiente tarjeta_ _ **:3**_ _"_

Los dos se miraron nerviosos y luego desviaron la mirada.

 _Si eso seguía así…_

Dejaron de intentar predecir lo que vendría después, algo difícil siendo esa su habilidad especial en su trabajo diario.

 _Pero las probabilidades ya las habían sacado._

Llegaron al parque en menos de diez minutos y miraron el lago un momento después de dejar las bolsas con los libros y las rosas en el suave césped, luego se acercaron poco a poco, sus rostros bañados por la luz de las farolas ornamentales que iluminaban perfectamente ese sector.

― **Scarlet… si no quieres…** ―empezó el azulado pero ella lo interrumpió.

― **Está bien, Jellal…** ―soltó un suspiro―, **ya hemos llegado hasta la quinta, odio retirarme de un desafío…** ―le alzó una ceja retadora― **¿Y tú?**

― **Creo que sabes la respuesta…** ―se acercó a ella un poco más―, **además que la ganancia será mucha…**

― **Claro, no nos suspenderán…** ―dijo ella mientras daba el paso que los acercaría del todo.

― **Ah, sí… eso es un plus…** ―y con un movimiento fluido la envolvió en sus brazos y la apegó a él y ella no tardó en corresponder el gesto.

 _Se sentía tan bien._

Su dulce aroma, su cuerpo, como si ella estuviese diseñada para sus brazos, allí, acomodada con su pequeña cabeza en su pecho y sus gráciles brazos enfundados en su americana rodeando su cintura.

― **¿U-un plus?** ―preguntó ansiosa por entender lo que su _rival_ _«No, mi compañero»_ se corrigió a sí misma, había dicho.

― **¿Esa va a ser tu pregunta?** ―se inclinó hacia ella y le habló cerca del oído, la sintió temblar e imaginó que era por el frío así que la apretó más contra él.

― **N-no…** ―solo la voz en su oreja la había hecho estremecer y entender.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

¿Cómo había confundido la atracción que sentía por Jellal con rivalidad?

¿Por qué hasta ahora entendía que su corazón latía rápido cuando él estaba cerca por causa de un sentimiento romántico y no por la adrenalina de la pelea?

 _«¡Qué tonta eres, Erza Scarlet!»_ había convertido su convivencia con él en una competencia y ahora que había descubierto esa verdad sobre sí no sabía qué hacer. _«¿Y sí para él de verdad solo soy la competencia?»_

― **Porque se siente bien abrazarte…** ―le susurró al oído y ella sintió debilidad en las rodillas―, **esa fue una respuesta gratis… ¿Cuál será tu pregunta, Scarlet?**

Erza se mordió el labio emocionada y afianzó el abrazo en el hombre, no lo sabía con seguridad pero la estadística estaba dándole esperanzas.

― **Yo…** ―tomó aire― **¿Por qué te hiciste ese tatuaje?** ―sí, eso era. Desde que lo vio la primera vez, tan alto y atractivo, tan serio y capacitado la pregunta que le había robado el sueño era esa.

― **Adolescencia rebelde, malas compañías, alcohol y un libro de civilizaciones antiguas en la sala de tatuaje…** ―respondió con una sonrisa, por más que quisiese darle un significado profundo no podía, porque simplemente no lo tenía.

― **¿¡Es en serio!?** ―preguntó asombrada― **No lo puedo creer…** ―rió divertida.

― **Así fue, dicen que estuve a punto de tatuarme a Gran Chariot en la frente, pero ese tatuaje lo tenía la esposa del dueño y se negaron.**

― **Pues espero que les dieses las gracias…** ―rió más animada y se emocionó cuando él se unió a su risa.

― **Ahora mi pregunta…** ―inspiró hondo para que el dulce aroma de ella le llenase los pulmones― **¿Qué significa el tatuaje en tu antebrazo?** ―la sintió tensarse y temió haber dado un paso en falso.

― **¿Cuándo lo viste?** ―le había sorprendido, siempre iba a la oficina con manga larga y ese vestido lo tapaba por completo.

― **¿Te molesta hablar de él? Si no quieres puedo…**

― **No, no** ―rió al notar culpabilidad en su voz, ya había notado esa tendencia en él―, **este tatuaje me lo hice hace diez años, cuando mi abuela Hilda murió, ella me contaba historias de hadas, su favorita era la del Hada Azul… por eso me tatué una en el brazo…** ―elevó su mirada hacia él y lo vio preocupado―, **es un lindo recuerdo, me gusta hablar de ello…**

― **¿De verdad?**

― **Sí, no te preocupes… ¿Pero cómo lo viste?** ―entrecerró los ojos.

― **Oh… ya gastaste tu pregunta…** ―dijo con un deje arrogante y ella le pellizco la espalda―, **¡Auch! Ya te di una pregunta gratis** ―en realidad lo había visto cuando se cruzaban en la rutina de la mañana de ejercicios, ella solía usar camisetas que lo dejaban ver, pero, le divertía verla curiosa.

― **Dime…**

― **Muy tarde… ¡La tarjeta SEIS debe ser leída!** ―declaró de manera teatral mientras sus móviles sonaban y con pocas ganas soltó una mano del abrazo.

― **Ya lo averiguaré…** ―dijo con un puchero, y con reticencia soltó el abrazo, metió las manos en el bolsillo de la americana del azulado y sacó el sobre, lo abrió y leyó la tarjeta.

" _Realicen una acción inesperada, luego junten sus frentes, confiesen algo sobre el otro_ _ **A,A**_ _"_

Ellos no lo sabían aún, pero Macbeth tenía una pequeña vena sádica en él.

Aunque el hombre que estaba junto a Macbeth, sí lo sabía.

― **¿Vas a seguir vigilándolos?** ―le reclamó cansado y cuando miró al profesor de teatro dormido en el césped no pudo evitar moverlo de una patada contenida― **¡Deja de dormirte!** ―reclamó y se tapó la boca, observó a la pareja y respiró aliviado al ver que no lo habían escuchado por estar nerviosos― **Se supone que** _ **TÚ**_ **los vigilarías…** ―susurró enojado y el de cabello bicolor solo se puso de lado y cerró los ojos― **¡Solo mandaste el primer texto y yo he tenido que seguir mandándoles esos recordatorios y vigilándolos!**

― **Oh, vamos Freedy…** ―se sobó la zona del golpe y se desperezó un poco, pero la cara de sueño no dimitió― **estoy cansado y tu querías despejar la mente ahora que Laxus te contó que su esposa tendría mellizos** ―lo señaló con el dedo― **Te estoy haciendo un favor querido, es entretenimiento…** ―le cerró un ojo y bostezó.

― **¡Favor!** ―bufó fastidiado. Sino fuese porque Ever estaba en una cita _secreta_ con Elfman y Bickslow en una con Lisanna, él no tendría que estar solo un día tan dolorosamente lleno de amor como San Valentín ― **Me voy a casa, esos ya parecen habérselas arreglado…** ―se dio media vuelta deseándole mentalmente lo mejor a la pareja y el profesor de teatro no tardó en seguirlo.

― **Ya, ya… ¿Seguro que los Strauss no tienen algún otro familiar?** ―le dijo en broma― **Así todo el Raijinshuu quedaría en familia.**

― **Ya basta, Macbeth…** ―le advirtió el hombre de larga cabellera verde.

― **Es que es inevitable no encontrarle la diversión, la rebelde banda rockera Raijinshuu acaparada sentimentalmente por una familia** **de músicos clásicos** ―rió y el peliverde lo fulminó con la mirada.

― **No vuelvo a ayudarte…** ―el hombre aceleró el paso enojado.

― **Okeeey~** ―con pereza aceleró también el paso―, **te invito la cena, y apenas reciba mis ganancias por ayudar a esos dos nos vamos de compras a Fairy & Gabanna, los sacos de la temporada están geniales, son clásicos, así como te gustan.**

― **¿De verdad?** ―lo miró sospechoso.

― **De verdad, tendré un buen descuento…** ―si bien el favor para Richard era gratuito e incluía ese juego con tarjetas, él no era nada tonto como para decirle que no a la oferta que le había hecho la pelirroja.

― **Hecho… ¡Pero solo porque necesito una billetera nueva!** ―el peliverde sonrió.

― **Como digas… ¿Comemos pizza? Estoy hasta mis perfectas cejas de la dieta…**

Freed rió y caminando divertidos salieron del parque.

 _Pero dos más aún quedaban allí._

Estaban tan ensimismados que no habían notado la discusión de los dos hombres, de hecho lo único que podían oír en esos momentos era el latir acelerado de sus corazones.

― **Creo que el profesor se toma muy en serio sus…**

― **¿Retos?**

― **Iba a decir prácticas… pero tienes razón** ―sonrió el azulado y acercó su mano a ella―, **pues ganemos el reto…** ―la vio sonrojarse y asentir.

― **Yo primero…** ―la pelirroja estiró los brazos, le quitó las gafas y sonrió―, **te ves aún más apuesto sin lentes, y… siempre he querido hacer esto** ―luego, con un sutil roce de los dedos que mandó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo del azulado, delineó el tatuaje―, **me gusta mucho…**

 _Jellal bendijo a su época rebelde y al alcohol._

Siempre había sentido vergüenza por esa etapa en su vida y después de rehabilitarse había vivido para enmendar esos errores, pero ahora al ver a esa hermosa mujer decirle esas palabras con un susurró provocativo, sentía que su redención por fin había llegado.

Sin esperar más, Jellal Fernandes tomó un extremo de la cinta que le sujetaba el cabello a la mujer y la jaló, haciendo que toda la melena de la mujer cayese como si de una cascada escarlata se tratase.

― **Lo que me hizo fijarme en ti el primer día en que llegué fue tu cabello…** ―le confesó al oído y le besó la sien con suavidad mientras peinaba con sus dedos las largas hebras que caían por la espalda de la mujer.

Erza se mordió el labio y rogó porque sus rodillas no fallasen.

― **Scarlet…** ―la llamó con ternura y ella elevó la mirada―, **es un apellido perfecto para ti… Es hermoso… como tú…**

― **¿Por eso nunca me llamas por mi nombre?** ―le preguntó con el corazón desbordante, ella había pensado que todos esos años llamándola por el apellido era porque no se llevaban bien del todo.

― **Sí…** ―sonrió apenado―, **pero tu nombre también es hermoso, Erza…** ―saboreó cada letra al pronunciarlo y bajó su frente hasta chocar con la de ella―, **pero creo que tengo un apego especial por tu apellido…**

― **Tu nombre también me gusta, Jellal…** ―le miró a los ojos traviesa y luego sonrió emocionada―, **sabía que tus ojos tenían motas verdes…** ―él rió divertido, ya ni siquiera contaban las confesiones que llevaban.

 _Ya no podían guardarse nada._

― **¿También has notado que soy un adicto al café y al chocolate?** ―susurró.

― **No, claro que no…** ―le contestó con una sonrisa pícara. Claro que lo sabía, él era el que más café tomaba en la oficina y después de ella era quien más barras chocolates consumía.

― **Claro que lo sabes…** ―sonrió―, **y puedo encontrar ambas cosas en tus ojos…**

― **¿D-de verd-verdad?** ―ya no podía más, Jellal la tenía bajo un hechizo poderoso.

― **Sí, son dulces y también me quitan el sueño…**

― **No sabía que eras poeta…** ―murmuró divertida y el azulado rió justo en el momento en que sonaba la alarma para la última tarjeta.

Ambos se miraron un momento.

 _Imaginaban que decía esa tarjeta, el final de la obra, el beso…_

Y estaba vez no iban a fallar.

Erza metió la mano en la americana y sacó el sobre, pero Jellal la detuvo antes de abrirlo.

― **¿Su-sucede algo?** ―preguntó temerosa de que él en realidad no quisiese besarla y ella hubiese malinterpretado todo, pero era difícil de imaginar que ese comportamiento de Jellal no significase que sentía algo por ella.

― **No…** ―aún con las frentes juntas la acercó más a él―, **es que esto lo quiero hacer sin necesidad de la tarjeta…** ―no dijo más y actuó, le pasó una de las manos por la espalda baja y la atrajo hacia sí, su otra mano ahuecó con ternura su mejilla y sus labios tomaron los de ella con exquisita suavidad.

Lento.

Pausado.

Deseoso.

Erza no tardó en responder, acarició con sus manos el pecho del hombre y las dejó luego en sus hombros, cuando sintió la lengua de Jellal lamer su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso ella no dudo en dárselo y pasó sus manos tras el cuello de él para ahondar en el ósculo.

 _Erza gimió de placer._

La lengua del azulado era amable pero arrasadora, no dejaba sitió sin probar, masajeaba la de ella tentativamente y cuando ella menos lo esperaba la atrapaba y batallaba un poco para después detenerse y atacarla de nuevo, sus labios se movían con pericia, haciéndola desear más y gemir.

 _Jellal gruñó extasiado._

La mujer en sus brazos era indomable, batallaba con su deliciosa lengua como una experta, lo atraía a él con su tentador sabor y sus dulces labios no hacían más que incitarlo a devorarle la boca por completo, sintió el filo de los dientes de ella en su labio inferior, gruñó maravillado cuando ella jaló su labio con los ellos y sonrió complacido.

 _Ella era luchadora, apasionada y agresiva._

Y cuando preocupada, después de recuperar un poco el oxígeno perdido, ella le besó con suavidad donde le había mordido, eso solo reafirmó la otra parte de esa personalidad que él había observado por años en ella y que adoraba.

 _Porque ella era también amable, cariñosa y dadivosa._

― **Diga lo que…** ―el azulado intentó regular su respiración antes de continuar―, **diga lo que diga la tarjeta… Declaro San Valentín como la mejor festividad del año…** ―Erza rió mientras asentía y él se acercó a ella y la besó de nuevo suavemente― **¿Cenarías mañana conmigo, Scarlet?** ―preguntó de pronto y Erza tuvo que parpadear repetitivamente porque entre esa maestría al besar y esa voz ronca y profunda ella estaba completamente en _"sanvalentinlandía_ "― **E-erza…** ―preguntó nervioso y a la pelirroja le dio ternura.

― **¿Cuál tarjeta?** ―sonrió traviesa, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia a ella.

No tenía suficiente de ese hombre que había considerado su _rival_ y él no tenía suficiente de ella.

 _Y así ambos pasaron el taller de teatro._

Semanas después se dieron cuenta de la falsedad de la suspensión, pero no les podía haber importado menos.

De hecho, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más agradecidos estaban de ese taller de teatro.

Ella seguía preparándole el café todos los días en la oficina.

 _Pero ahora llegaban de la mano al trabajo._

Él seguía dejándoles chocolates en el escritorio a escondidas.

 _Y ahora se iban juntos a un hogar._

En las mañanas sus rutinas eran similares.

 _Ella despertaba primero y lo despertaba a él con un beso en el cuello._

Él la atraía a su cuerpo con un fuerte abrazo.

 _A veces despertaban con pijamas en conjunto_

En otras totalmente desnudos

 _En ocasiones ni siquiera dormían._

Y cuando sonaba la alarma, leían juntos las noticias de finanzas.

 _La rutina y las sorpresas se mantuvieron con el tiempo que seguía pasando._

También seguían con su rutina de ejercicios.

 _Pero ahora ambos a pie._

El azulado le había expuesto los miedos a su pelirroja esposa de llevar a su bebé en una bicicleta.

 _La llevaban en el cochecito mientras ellos trotaban._

Era una niña hermosa, y no solo era la adoración de ellos…

 _Su bisabuela Ultear y su padrino Richard adoraban a Meredy._

Ellos ahora trabajaban en casa, la Bolsa era fácil seguirla desde allí y además habían cedido a la mayoría de sus clientes, ya no ganaban lo suficiente para ser los número uno, pero ya tenían más que suficiente para dedicarse a ser los número uno de su pequeña.

 _Su activo más importante y al que más les importaba ver crecer._

Volvieron a casa rápido, ese día era San Valentín y la hermana de Jellal se casaba con un tal Mest Gryder que al azulado no le terminaba de caer bien.

 _¿Le llevaba diez años de diferencia a su pequeña hermana Wendy?_

¡Jamás le caería bien!

 _Erza reía por ello._

Sabía que si no lo considerase digno, jamás entregaría a su hermanita de veinte dos años a un hombre.

 _De hecho Jellal miraba con sospecha al amiguito de juegos de Meredy._

Lyon, el menor de los hijos del matrimonio Dreyar-Strauss.

 _Jellal era un hombre sobreprotector._

Y ella lo amaba así.

 _Cuantiosamente._

Y él la amaba a ella.

 _Profusamente._

Las tarjetas de ese San Valentín de hacia tantos años colgaban enmarcadas frente a su cama matrimonial.

 _Siempre sonreían al ver la número SIETE._

Esa, que al abrir el sobre descubrieron que estaba en blanco.

… _Y que ellos llenaron con la historia de su ―nada― rutinaria vida juntos…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a seguir escribiendo y no abandonar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Celebren el amor, la familia y la amistad.**

 **¡Feliz Valenship!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
